The Return of the Parasitica
by bookworm563
Summary: We all thought the wasps were gone, but we were wrong. To have an egg, the female must have mated with a male wasp. The female may be gone, but the male is still out there. Smarter, faster, stronger. And it is looking for revenge on the four green creatures that had taken away his only companion. And it's making sure that once they enter his game, they don't come out alive.
1. Prologue

**Firstly, I would like to dedicate this story to Ladycelestia, who is an amazing author! Make sure to check out her stories everyone, it is so worth it! I hope this meets up to your standards, I can't say I'm not nervous for this! Secondly, I'm going to try writing two stories at one time! Without owing any computers! But it's okay, I'm going to stay after school late, so you know what that means? Free laptops to write with after homework! Updates should be getting in quicker than before. Then again, two stories at the same time, which I never planned to do, yet here I am, so yeah, lets see how updates turn out. Okay, enough with the stupid rant, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: The one known as bookworm563 does not own what is known as TMNT. The one known as bookworm563 does the thing known as dreaming and wishing to own the thing known as TMNT. The one known as bookworm563 will no restate this, and does the thing known as warning that the ones reading this story to better do the thing known as pay attention. (Too much? Eh I'm not going to rewrite it.)**

_Thunderclouds covered the menacing sky like a blanket. Lightning flashed in even the usually most peaceful of places, blinding anyone who dared took a glance at it. This type of weather hadn't been seen for years, and no one could be prepared for it. One minute, kids were playing tag and adults were sipping coffee, working on their laptops in the setting sun, the next rain started pouring down, pricking everyone's skin like needles, and everyone started running to their houses for cover. The citizens only got a one second warning for the rain that came: the deafening thunder that boomed all across New York. _

_Now, all the citizens were huddled inside their houses, it not being safe to venture outside. Young children were either crying or asking their parents what was wrong, grownups comforting their children, not sure what to do. The power was out, so how were they going to cook dinner for their child, how were they going to shower, where were they going to get water? How long would this storm last?_

_What was the weirdest part was those on the highest floors of the tallest buildings could see this frightful storm only surrounded their beloved city. But, there was no way to spread the word, they were trapped in their rooms and houses. Only two things was clear, stay indoors, this was bad. If only the citizens knew, that this terrible weather was just the start of a horrifying experience. And if no one found out soon and did anything about it, this storm would be luxury to them compared to what was to come._

_Not too far off, there was an abandoned warehouse. No one had the courage to venture inside of it, it was ancient, and no one knew if anything lurked in there. Those bored, curious, or just plain crazy enough to go inside never came back out. Except for one. And he was traumatized forever, he had gone insane. Always screaming around the city, "Help! There are two giant, evil bugs! We must leave for our own safety!" Those three sentences, every single time. No one believed him, but no one wanted to turn out missing, or even worst, as crazy as he had._

_So years passed, and no one went inside. Maybe if they had the guts, they would see the evil things lurking in there. Would see the difference from over the years. How all along, the guy had been telling the truth. How there was now only one bug, instead of two._

_It was more deadly, dangerous in ways no one could understand. The only reason that one human escaped was because it was still young. But now, it was an adult, and at maximum strength. It had been saving up its energy, getting stronger each day, plotting for revenge. While it gained strength, some strange creatures would guard it. The bug didn't pay much attention to it, all that mattered was that the creature would follow its commands, and make sure it would stay hidden until it was time. All it knew was that the creature was not human, he would know, he had feasted on a few._

_But now, it was time. Time for the revenge it had been planning for, all these months. After those green creatures had destroyed his only companion he grew up with him in the warehouse. The female, that he planned to make more of his kind with, had been destroyed while he was lurking in the shadows. He was not at his strength, he was tired, having just killed another annoying yet, stronger than most human. He was getting his rest after destroying it, and woke up to see his companion dead, and four green creatures running out._

_It just needed a few more hours. Then, the venom would be most deadly, he himself would be the strongest. That's all he would have to wait, a few more hours. This storm, it would be the perfect trap. The guards had told him that these green creatures roamed around a lot, looking for out-of-the-ordinary cases. This storm, they would surely investigate it. And he would be smarter than this female companion, he wouldn't be killed so easily._

_A few more hours. That's all he needed. How he could not wait for his plan to take place._

_Those creatures better watch their backs. He was coming for them. Actually, it would be more like they were coming for him. They were like flies coming into a spider's web._

_And they would not make it out alive._

**So, what to you guys think? Yay, or nay? Future chapters will be longer, I promise! See ya! ;)**


	2. Phase One

**Alright, we got some readers, followers, favorites, and reviews, and it has only been a prologue! That's so awesome, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And let me just say, even though Ladycelestia is not writing this story, she has helped me come up with many ideas, so give credit to her too! I repeat, I am not coming up on this all on my own, I had plenty of help from her!**

**Oh, and can I ask you guys a question. Are you more comfortable reading a story in 1****st****person or 3****rd****person? I mean, I personally like writing in 1****st****person, but what do you guys want? I'm fine with both!**

**Donnie's POV**

The sounds of my brothers taking their rage on Mikey for him doing who knows what-probably a prank-would usually fill the lair with endless noise, leaving you no choice but to listen to their petty arguments. But today, a storm coming from an unknown source has stuck New York City, and even in the sewers, it is as loud and deafening as if we were on the surface. And instead of the playful cries of mercy coming from Mikey, the threats coming from Raph, and the orders coming from Leo, all I can hear is the thunder rocking the city, above and beneath, and the rain crashing down on the ground.

I spend this time, thinking in my lab, when an event that occurred some time ago crossed my mind.

It was about a month since that incident with the wasp, and I was still caught up in my thoughts about it. The cure that Mikey made to snap us out of the wasp's control, what if I could use it to make something else, turn it into something that may save our lives one day? But all the ingredients were gone when Mikey used it to save us, so there was no way to test my hypothesis, leaving me left to dream of the possibilities if I were able to test it out.

What if the cure was somewhat related to the mutagen, or even better, the retro-mutagen? It doesn't even have to be a cure for something us mutants can only use. What if the cure that was made could be used for some disease in the human world? I've heard of sicknesses like Ebola or AIDS, that claim many lives up above. What if the answer to solving those problems was in the cure? I could save so many people, I wouldn't even need fame for it, just knowing I changed the world with science would be enough.

I didn't realize I was completely lost in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder, jostling me out of my fantasies. Looking up, I see the curious face of my only younger brother, staring at me like he was making sure I wasn't thinking of anything that caused me pain and hurt. He was creepy yet so talented like that.

"Yes, Mikey?" I ask, after a few unnerving seconds of staring. Apparently, that snapped Mikey out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, and he visibly relaxed.

"Nothing, just thinking about what was going on in your scientific mind of yours. But it doesn't matter, I wouldn't be able to understand that complicated brain of your anyways." He added, a playful light in his eyes, telling me to try and tell him anyways. It was weird and fascinating, how family could understand each other's language without having to ask each other. It just showed how close our bond was.

"I was thinking about that cure you used against the wasp, and how I might be able to do something more with it." I explain, and I could tell by the expression Mikey was wearing, that he was going to ask another question.

"Like what?" He questioned, telling me my assumption was correct.

"Like how it may be able to have something to do with mutagen, or how it may be a cure to help humans up on the surface." I tell him, and for a few seconds, he gets a wistful look in his eye, as if he were imaging the possibilities if that were true, like me. Although I suspected they were for different reasons. While I thought of the cure helping the world, I thought of it as a chance for science to blossom and to save lives. But Mikey, while it was true he was thinking about saving lives, he was probably fantasying about how happy families would be without having to worry about a disease claiming their loved ones, and how happy, safe, and whole families would feel. Both of our dreams and fantasies were for fantastic reasons, I concluded.

After a minute or two of dreaming, I could tell Mikey was itching and feeling super uncomfortable because of the silence that filled the air, and I was surprised he hadn't talked sooner than he did.

Finally, he asked. "So…what are you working on?"

"Oh, I was working on a batch of retro-mutagen, but I can't find anything that might turn the mutated cells back to their original form. I've tried everything and anything, Cerium, Francium, Osmium, everything! And while those elements have nothing to cure others in the human world, they have come so close to turning the cells back to normal! But at the last moment they turn back to normal!" I exclaim, only when I finished my sentence did I realize my voice grew louder and louder as I recalled how frustrated I was.

"Cool." Mikey replied, and that's when I realized something was off. He didn't question what all the elements were that I listed, he didn't ask how would the elements I listed work if they didn't do anything on the surface, nothing.

**"****Boom!"** Another round of thunder echoed through the lair, and I heard an odd sound of something huge crashing to the floor, but I didn't know what it was. Glancing to the side, I saw Mikey tense and grasp the edge of the stool he was sitting on a little bit tighter. And that's when I remembered. A few years ago, Mikey had claimed he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms anymore, that he was ninja now, and how it was just a sound. But about a year ago, when it was pouring-but it was a mild thunderstorm compared to this one-I passed by his room, and his door was a bit open. Peaking inside, I saw him clutching his bear, his eyes wide in fright, and every time thunder boomed he would hide under his covers. Not wanting to embarrass him, I let him be, but I never teased him of how he used to be scared of storms when he was little, because I knew he still was.

As far as I know, Leo and Raph don't know about his fear, and Mikey doesn't know that I knew what he was scared of. After Mikey didn't relax his muscles after a few moments, I decided to snap him out of it.

"You alright?" I asked, and he looked at me and forced himself to calm down.

"Ye-Yeah." Mikey stuttered. "Why?"

I tried to think of some excuse to say, but decided just to let him know he looked freaked out. Who knows, maybe he would trust me enough to know I would not make fun of him, and tell me about his fear.

I opened my mouth to speak, but that's when Leo and Raph stormed into the lab, with their gear on.

"You guys, something just fell in the city due to lightning, and that was the last straw. Something's going on the city, and we have to check it out!" Leo said in a very rushed matter, and I had a questioning look on.

"How do you know there is something going on? It's just a storm Leo." I challenge. I'm not one to talk like that, but he just interrupted me in the middle of something important.

"Fearless says he has a _feeling_." Raph answered for Leo, making air quotes with his fingers as he said the words "A feeling."

"You guys have to trust me on this! I just have an instinct that says we should go." Leo shot back.

"Leo, you must be crazy! Did you see the weather out there! It's not safe to be going outside in a storm like this! We could get electrocuted, hypothermia, frost bite, pneumonia, or something deadly ad dangerous like that! Do you want to risk that for a _feeling_?" Donnie shouted, not believing the thought process of his older brother.

"See, Leo? I told you I wasn't the only one who thought you were crazy." Raph snorted.

"Oh, come in guys! Mikey, what do you think about a storm coming out of no where, right to _New York_, where _everything_ weird and not normal happens? Should we go check it out?" Leo asked turning his attention to the youngest brother, who had strangely been silent throughout this entire argument.

"Really Leo? You're going to ask Mikey on his opinion? I think it's obvious that his fear for storms will keep him here, in the _safe_ lair." Raph smirked, but emphasized on the word "safe," glaring at Leo.

Mikey instantly turned a bright shade of red, and I wanted to slap the green off of Raph. If only he knew.

"For the billionth time, I got over my fear of storms years ago! When will you let me live that down?" Mikey shouted, exasperated.

"Mikey, with a fear as silly as something like sounds coming from the sky, I don't think I'm ever going to let you live that down." Raph grinned. And even though I knew Raph thought Mikey knew he was kidding around, a brotherly instinct came over me, knowing that Mikey didn't think that and still had a terrifying fear of storms that he learned to control around others, except for the occasional tensing. I knew Mikey felt really weak when Raph put it like that, so I let him think that I didn't know his secret.

"Well, Raph. At least he got over that fear. You are still scared of a one inch creature with legs, that couldn't hurt you if it wanted to." I shot back.

Raph stared at me in shock, knowing I was not one to think of comebacks. Mikey gave me a confused yet grateful look, and he had a soft smile on his face before another crash of thunder came, this one stronger and louder than ever.

I saw Mikey's shoulders tense up, and his knuckles turned white from grasping the chair that he was sitting on. Suddenly, the lights flickered out, and darkness consumed the room.

"Oh come on! Now! Again! Don, you just fixed the stupid thing, like, an hour again!" Raph exclaimed, clearly irritated.

Grabbing a spare flashlight that I had to use at least three times today, I turn it on and begin to say "Well I'm sorry! Is it my fault-", but suddenly I get interrupted when Leo holds out his hand and barks out.

"Everyone be quiet! This is not important right now! And as a member as this team and family, Mikey gets to have a say in this! Now, Mikey, you get to choose, do we go out and investigate what could be a possible crime causing this storm in New York City, where the mutants that try to kill citizens are always at, or do we stay in here like chickens and leave a possible risk of the surface getting hurt?" Leo asked.

As Mikey opened his mouth to say something, Raph stops him, and I inwardly groan at the chance of another argument beginning, but keep my mouth shut.

"I think what Leo meant to say was, do you want to go outside into a raging, deadly storm like a maniac just because of a feeling in his gut, or would you like to stay inside, like every sane person would, and not worry have to worry about every single thing that goes on, because it would probably mean _nothing_." Raph corrected.

Mikey looked confused pondering each side, and I knew that the two brothers' opinions would make Mikey stop choosing what he thought he was the right choice.

"What they _both_ mean, Mikey, is, do we stay inside or explore the surface." I state bluntly, and Mikey sighs, "Oh."

I really wish Mikey didn't have to make this decision, even though it was small, it unknowingly would change on how his brothers might think of his fear. If he said stay inside, Leo and Raph may correctly assume that Mikey is afraid of thunderstorms, and Mikey would be super embarrassed, and his confidence would go down about being a brave ninja. If Mikey said yes, he would have to face what he is scared of, and along the way he would have to control his fear so others wouldn't see him. This would be a tough choice.

"Well…the storm is very dangerous, and there is a chance Leo will be wrong. We may get really sick, or something bad might happen." Mikey says, and Raph and I nod our heads, knowing he is on the reasonable track.

"But…Leo is rarely wrong, and he will do everything to protect us. Ad when Leo says he has a gut feeling, there has never been a chance he was wrong. Also, I don't want any humans to have a chance of getting hurt if we could do something to protect them…so I think…we should go." Mikey ended, and I knew how hard it must have been to put the surface world in front of his own fears.

"Mikey, I mean, I know you barely have a brain, but come on! Don't be an idiot!" Raph shouted.

Brushing aside the insult, Mikey smiled. "You know what I think, Raphie? I think you are just making excuses because you're scared."

_I don't understand how he does it. One moment, he puts aside his feelings for the citizens, and acts all courageous, even though it might be for nothing, the next he's back to his old self, teasing his brother like a regular teenager, acting like they weren't talking about a crazy situation. Either he has really awesome acting skills, or he has problems._ I think to myself, slightly shaking my head.

"I'm not a chicken! I'm just using my brain!" Raph shot back.

"Can't use what you never had." Mikey smirked, and Raph looked like he wanted to strangle Mikey. Sometimes I really think Mikey wants us to throw his funeral for him.

"You guys! Mikey made the decision! We said we'd let him decide, so let's go!" Leo shouted, and he headed out of the lab, while telling Mikey to go grab his and my gear.

_Am I really going to let Mikey do this? I mean, we all have to face our fear at one point, be we usually have others to support us. Not to mention the only light we will have is the flashlight, so it will be really dark. Another one of Mikey's fear. Maybe I should tell the others about Mikey's fear? Hm…I don't think Mikey would appreciate me doing that, plus, we'll be there. It's not like Mike will be alone. I'll just have to watch over him. Yeah, despite risking out lives for probably nothing, he'll be fine."_ I sarcastically think to myself, but nevertheless follow Leo outside Surprisingly, Raph is walking behind me.

"Since when do you follow Leo's orders?" I ask.

"I don't. I just have nothing better to do." He replies.

_Sure Raph, that's it. Definitely not the fact that your ashamed Mikey had more courage than you in this situation, you looked weaker than him, and got burned more times than I can count today. That's not it at all._

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I keep my mouth silent, and think about how stupid we all were for doing this.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Mikey's POV**

Every step I took was like walking through quicksand with a twenty pound boulder stuck to my back, except ten times more difficult. For every step I took, the wind and rain pushed me five paces back. I was chilled to the bone, even with the sweaters we had grabbed tightened around me. We had been going on like this for an hour, and nothing wrong or weird has been going on! I was starting to think, for the first time ever, Leo's gut instinct had been wrong. And I knew once we went back to the lair, I was going to get the final blame, for having the final say in this and choosing to go outside into this horrible weather.

And not the mention the everlasting thunder! Every five minutes it would boom across the sky, and I would never get used to it. I told my brothers a while ago that my fear of storms had demolished, but it wasn't true. I just hope they couldn't see that every time the sky boomed, I would tense, and tightly close my eyes. But I was pretty sure they couldn't see me, I was at the back of the group. Thank gosh.

The only thing that confused me was that today, Donnie kept giving me looks of pity and sincerity every time there was thunder, or someone would make fun of my so-called "past" fear. Did he suspect something? No, he probably didn't, or else he would have confronted me about it, he wouldn't leave me alone to face my fear by myself.

I could feel myself slowing down, my eyes started drooping, I was so tired of trudging through this storm, and I realized how bad and idiotic my decision was.

"You guys! I admit this was a bad idea!" I yell over the storm, but I was sure it sounded like a whisper to my brothers. Nevertheless, I was sure they heard me because Raph shouted back at me.

"No kidding!"

I huffed in annoyance, sometimes I felt that his sarcasm was going to be the end of me.

"Relax! There's a warehouse about five minutes away from here! We'll head there and try to catch our breath." Leo hollered.

"Um…Leo! I have a question! How far is five minutes away considering the rate we are going at?" I scream.

"I don't know! Don?" He questioned, asking the brains of our group.

"Um…about forty-five minutes!" He called.

"Uhhhhh!" My brothers and I groaned in unison. This was going to be a _long_ walk.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Raph's POV**

"Stupid rain. Stupid wind. Stupid storm. Stupid Leo. Stupid Mikey. Stupid everything!" I mutter to myself, using all my strength and energy to pull myself along.

As I am about to repeat all the things that caused my misery at this moment, I got stopped by Donnie.

"Ahhh…Raph, we're here. You can stop blaming everyone and everything now."

_Oops. Didn't know anyone could hear me. Hm…at least Don wasn't in my long list of everything that sucked at this moment._

"Oh…I knew that." I mumble, but feel my cheeks burn red. Hopefully, he'll mistake that for the stupid cold. Oh goodie, another thing to add on my list! The stupid cold.

Getting together with my brothers, we heave the wooden doors open, and that took us a whole five minutes! I would have cursed out loud the whole time, but Leo was next to me, and I didn't want to be told about "language." So instead, I just did it in my head, like I do whenever Sensei hits me with his staff.

Once we step into the dark, dusty warehouse, and shut the doors, we all collapse on the floors like we were rag dolls. While trying to catch my breath, I take a look around the warehouse, when I catch a figure that looks like a silver man with a pick chest.

_Oh no…_ I think to myself, while studying the room. There had got to be one hundred of them, forming a circle around something in the corner. Looking closer, I knew it was what I thought the were.

_Crap. Kraang droids? Now? I mean, come on, they are usually such an easy opponent to defeat, but we have, like, no strength or energy left._

_Maybe I'm hallucinating, or going crazy. None of my brothers have seen anything, or they would have said something._

"Dudes, you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Mikey asked, and Donnie and Leo gave a slight nod.

_Or…maybe not._

"How are we suppose too defeat these stupid robots? I can't fight on an empty stomach!" Mikey moaned.

"Shut up! Do you want then to know we are here?" I whisper-shout.

"Wait…maybe we don't have to fight." Leo whispers, and explains to us the plan. Nodding my head, I can tell even though this won't take a lot of movement, it will take a lot of precision and risk. Woo…

**Leo's POV**

After repeating the plan three times, and stressing the caution it will need, we all got to action.

Tying my Katana to Mikey's Kusarigama Chain, we crawl behind a crate that is set next to the last Kraang bot in line in their semi-circle.

After taking a deep breath and praying that this works, I motion with my fingers, 1…2…3…go! With a flick of the wrist, Mikey sends his Kusarigama Chain through the first Kraang and my beloved Katana sliced the Kraang in half. As we all hoped, the Katana and the Kusarigama Chain went flying through each Kraang, neatly slicing them in two. Kraang brains went running everywhere, but we didn't have the strength to kill them. We just let them run away, having their panic attack.

As each Kraang went down, we each gave a huge smile, overjoyed at the success of our plan. Maybe finally we could rest.

But I couldn't help but wonder, what were the Kraang doing in this warehouse? It wasn't like there was anything important about it, it seemed to be completely empty.

Until I heard a flap of wings coming from the ceiling, and a soft buzz. Glancing at the ceiling, everything seemed perfectly normal. Maybe all this stress from being leader was finally catching up to me. Either that, or I have been hanging around Mikey _way_ too long. Maybe I'm seeing things like he saw the cheese demon…Oh no. Can someone please just put me out of my misery?

_"__Buzz…"_ Nope, Leo definitely heard something. Squinting at the ceiling once more, his heart skipped a beat. After a month of thinking they were all gone, that they never had to see it again, there, staring at him, were a pair of two huge green eyes, belonging to the wasps he thought they once got rid of. You know what, I'll take the seeing things.

"You guys! Move! Now!" Leo said with so much force, that his brothers didn't question him once, and rolled to the sides. Not a moment too soon, because that was when the wasp came flying towards them.

**Male Wasp's POV**

_Yes, everything is going according to plan. It doesn't matter that my guards are gone, I was going to rid of them anyways. Now, I am at full strength, and ready to get my revenge._

_The blue one sees me, and orders the other three too move out of the way, which I needed. Now that they are separated and weak, thy will be easy to target. I just need one of these creatures…for now._

_"__Mikey, I thought you killed all of these with the cannon!" Red screams. _

_"__I did, I've never seen this one. It's bigger and way quicker! Orange shouts. Ah, so orange one admits he killed my companion right after she had our eggs._

_"__So how could it be alive? Maybe there was a hidden egg or wasp we forgot to kill?" Blue tries to reason._

_Wait! This is new to me. How come I have no heard that these disgusting creatures have killed my babies? I thought they were hidden somewhere! Now, these creatures are going to get it!_

_Not caring which one I hit, I look for one of the green creatures. I cannot see the color they wore on their faces no longer, I am blinded my rage. But I no longer care which one I hit, they all had a part in this._

_Aiming my stinger at one, I shoot it with amazing aim. I hear one call, "Watch out!" But a blood thirsty cry fills the air, and I know I have landed my target. They were too weak to move, too tired to fight back. I have stung one of them._

_But, now I have a new reason for revenge. Not only have they destroyed my only companion, they destroyed my babies, my precious. And they will pay dearly for that._

_I will come back with a new purpose, and darker reasons to get my revenge._

_"__Watch out" I buzz, and I hear multiple questions, though I don't know which creature they come from._

_"__It can talk? Since when?"_

_"__Why hasn't it died yet, it lost its stinger!"_

_Yes, let them wonder, let confusion distract them from the real problem at hand._

_I fly away to a secret area one of my former guards has informed me about. _

_Phase one, is complete. They think this is bad? They're in for a whole lot of surprise._

**So, how did you guys like it? Oh, and I'm thinking since I write whose POV it is from, I should have a name for the wasp so I don't have to say: "Male Wasp POV" every time. Any suggestions? Criticism is welcomed. If you want to give me a flame go ahead. I'll just ignore it. Sorry, I don't waste my time or care with those. See ya next chapter my awesome readers! ;)**


	3. How Bad Is It?

**Hey readers, sorry about the cliffhanger,(Not!) but after many weeks- sorry about that, life is crazy- your questions shall have answers! You know, after you go back to chapter 1 since it's been so long and you forgot everything you read. So yeah, enjoy! Oh, and once you find out who got stung and it's not your favorite turtle, please don't leave! Everyone has a role to play in this fic, I promise!**

**Leo's POV**

My brother has just been shot down by the stinger, and now he lies, unmoving, in the far right corner of this dusty warehouse. We all ran into each corner of the warehouse when the wasp rushed towards, trying to avoid him, having no energy left to fight. So we were all separated and vulnerable to get shot, and since the warehouse was pretty huge, it didn't exactly take a few seconds to get to our fallen brother.

As I dash as quickly as I can to the far right corner, I realize I didn't know who got shot. I heard voices asking questions, but my heart was pounding in my head, and it was hard to pinpoint whose voice belonged to whose.

With that though pasted firmly in my mind, I feel the unbearable urge to call out, and I find no problem on why I shouldn't .Turning to one of my brothers, running from the other side of the warehouse, I yell "Who got stung?" Hoping one of them might hear me and respond.

"Not me!" A voice screams back. Now that my head has cleared a bit, I recognize the voice belongs to my genius brother, Donnie. Good, if Mikey or Raph is badly injured, we're going to need the "doctor" of our team to help us out.

I'm about to call out again to see if I get Raph or Mikey to respond, when I realize I arrived to the far end of the warehouse. Looking down in anticipation, I gasp, and only when I hear my gasp joined by two brothers is when I know my two other brothers have finished their run here. I don't need to look up to know Raph had joined us. Because Mikey was _sitting_ on the floor. Which was really weird, since I remember just a few seconds ago, I saw a figure, obviously him, lying down on the ground. I open my mouth to speak, but Donnie takes that role from me.

"Mikey! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Is it heard to breathe? Do you feel any changes in your body?" Donnie asked worriedly, examining his body.

"I'm…I'm fine." Mikey said, shaking his head as if there were something blocking his vision. "Just a slight headache."

That seemed pretty unbelievable to me. I mean, he just got shot by a poisonous stinger, and all he has a headache? It seemed pretty unlikely.

"A headache? Are you sure that's it Mikey? No lying, I promise, whatever happens, there will be no shots involved." Donnie lied. We learned that over the years, in order for Mikey to tell us everything, we would have to tell him there would be no shots. No matter what the situation, a sprained ankle, a sore throat, he won't tell the truth unless he knows there are no needles involved. It breaks my heart, because he trusts us every time and then tells us everything, but what needs to be done has to be done.

"Yeah…actually…I feel the head ache slowly go away now. My head feels all tingly ." Mikey attempted to explain the best he could.

"So when we get here your headache suddenly goes away?" I ask, raising an eye ridge.

"Yes! It's super weird…but yes. I promise." Mikey pleads.

"That's odd. When I got bit, I felt a throbbing pain where the bite mark was." Donnie muttered.

Losing his patience, Raph stepped up. "Listen you bonehead. Just tell Don the truth, so he could help you. You got shot, we need to know what's wrong with ya and where so he could fix it." Raph growled.

"I'm not lying, you forgot, I've been stung…or at least bit before too! I think I would know the difference!" Mikey shot back.

"You guys, maybe there is a different feeling than when you get shot and bit. I mean, when I got shot, I felt like I had a headache too." I tried to reason.

"But you didn't feel any pain too? Donnie asked.

That's where I got stuck. I don't remember much about the transformation, but I do remember a headache and a pain in my arm.

"Well…yeah, I did." I muttered, now feeling extremely foolish.

"You guys, I promise you! I'm fine!" Mikey argued.

"Yeah, sure." Donnie mumbled before turning the attention to Raph and I once more. "We don't know if he is telling the truth. We are going to have to take him home before the transformation is complete. Then, I can run a series of test on him. Even though I don't have any materials to make the cure at the moment, if I can get a blood sample out of him, and something really is wrong, I can use that to try to make a cure." Donnie explained.

"One problem with your plan, genius." Raph said. _"_How do you want us to get home,_ when there is a storm going on!"_

"Good point-" Donnie started.

"Duh it's a good point. That's why I mentioned it!" Raph cut in. I sent him a glare, and then urged Donnie to continue.

"But what choice do we have? If we stay here, we may not find out if and what's wrong with him And if there really is nothing wrong with him, we have to find out why and see if it will affect him or help us out." Donnie concluded.

"Can someone please tell me what the plan is? And 'he' has a name!" Mikey annoyingly shouted, though we all knew it was just because of his attention-seeking self. No one pays attention to him for five minutes and it's the end of the world.

"Fearless and genius here wants us to go out into a deadly storm, putting our lives in danger, and put us in the risk of getting lost." Raph grunted, glaring at us.

"Really! What kind of a plan is that? See, this is what happens when I'm not included in conversations! Everyone gets a death wish!" Mikey huffed, a look of unbelief written on his face.

"Well if you want, we can stay in this dark, dusty warehouse until the storm passes, which could be a week or more, without any water or food, and have the chance that you'll be a wasp minion for life. Does that make everyone happier? Would we like to go with that plan instead?" I asked sweetly, smirking at fact that there were no responses coming from Raph or Mikey. "Exactly. Now come on." I ordered, and started making my way to the door of the warehouse, with Donnie walking besides me.

Behind me, I hear Raph command Mikey. Come on 'He', let's just get it over with."

I can't help but chuckle at Mikey's response. "Why has everyone suddenly stopped calling me name! It's _Mikey!_ Who is this 'He guy everyone keeps talking about?" If Mikey could keep his sense of humor, he could make it until they get home, right?

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Mikey's POV**

I was so lost in my thoughts about today's earlier events that I barely gave notice that we were now walking through the sewers. When Leo first told us we were walking through the storm again, it felt like saying he was going to make a person who just broke their legs to run a marathon and win. It was extremely difficult, though surprisingly, once we made up a pattern, we were actually able to cover some distance. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, stop, repeat. And despite the strong hold our feet had to have on the ground, it was not as difficult as the first time around.

Now that I wasn't focused on not flying away through the storm, I was lost in my mind, and except for the occasional thunder that would snap me out of it, I would stay lost in my own little world.

_I really do feel nothing. Except for being light-headed, I was fine. Sometimes pitch black and neon green spots would dance in front of my eyes like graceful ballerinas, but they would vanish almost as soon as they came. It felt nothing like it did when I first got bit. When our first fiasco with the wasp occured, and Donnie bit me, I felt a throbbing pain and my head was heavy, as if it was trying to knock me down and pin me to the ground. Now, my head felt like it was floating, though luckily, I was able to navigate myself around. There was no pain in the stomach, where I got shot. Which was an odd place to feel a stinger in, now that I think about it. But that's not the weird part. When the stinger first got shot to me, it was an olive green color. But slowly, the color drained out of it, leaving it black. And then suddenly, the black remainder of the stinger, disintegrated and disappeared. It was like something you would see at a magic show or in a fairy tale. The guys didn't notice that there was no stinger on me, maybe they thought I pulled it out. And I'm not even going to mention it, there's no need to. The stingers gone, and that's that. End of story._

"Alright, guys, were here." Leo states, maybe unnecessarily to the others, but I silently thank him that he did, or else I would have kept walking, lost in my thoughts, like an absolute ding-bag.

We walk in the lair, and before I can stop myself, I expectedly look around for Master Splinter, when I remember he was off in Japan, training. I wonder who he trains with, and if they know he is a mutant, but he never tells us stories of those travels, saying they were "secret." But gosh, I miss him. It's been three days since he left. I always expected him to be there, it just seemed normal. And with the unexpected storm and run in with the wasp, I feel as if I need a little normal. But he'd be back in a week, this storm will be gone soon, and Donnie will sort this wasp problem out. I just need to wait and everything will be back to the same routine, but sometimes, waiting is the hardest thing to do.

I realize I am standing there like a complete idiot, wandering the paths of my mind again. "Earth too Michelangelo. Donnie wants you in the infirmary." Raph said slowly, waving a hand in my face.

I snap out of my trance, and my eyes focus on my environment, "Hey, the power's back on!" Sweet!" I exclaim, glad to get rid of the clinging darkness, and I'm not even going to ask how it got fixed. Donnie would probably explain it later anyways. "And double sweet, you remembered to call me by my name this time!" I grin, feeling I need a little humor to get rid of these sad and confused thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go to his stupid infirmary." Raph waved. Man, someone has been in a bad mood today. Then again, he hates the cold…and water…and we just walked through a storm…twice. Yeah, I actually can't really blame him.

"Gosh, Mr. Grumpy! I'm going!" I say playfully, and make my way to the infirmary, with Raph saying those _bad words_ Splinter had always advised us not to say, shaking his head as he followed me.

As we step into the fresh smelling "doctor room" of Don's, I see Donnie and Leo grab Raph and whisper. "Does he seem any different? Any signs of changing?"

"Nope, the goofball was acting the same." Raph explained.

"Dudes, you suck at whispering!" I shout to them. "And_ goofball?_ My, my, my, Raphael. Your poor, innocent brother just got stung, and you call him a _goofball_! Have you have no heart?" I exclaim dramatically, getting an eye roll in return.

"Alright Mikey, I just need you to see here." Donnie said, pointing to a cushioned white bench.

"Sure thing!" I obliged, sitting down. As I look around, I take in pictures showing the different types of bones, a poster that explains organs, a piece of paper he drew that labeled the parts of a microscope, a few ideas for upcoming inventions, a glass case holding medical supplies, and a Thomas Edison Poster saying in big black letters on the bottom, "I did not fail. I just found ten thousand things that do not work." Ha, so true. I wonder if Donnie looks at that poster every time has lab blows up?

When I feel myself grounded back to reality, it takes me a moment to realize that Leo is oddly standing by the door. I wonder what he's up to?

"Okay, Mikey. This will be quick. I just need to get this needle and-"Donnie starts, but I don't let him finish.

"Wait, hold it, back it up, back it up! Who said anything about a needle? You said no needles!" I exclaim, backing up in my chair. I_ hated_ needles. Absolutely hated them!

"Relax Mikey. It will only take one second, and you'll barely feel a thing." Donnie tried to assure, but I wasn't falling for it. Not this time!

"That's what everyone says! And then it ends up feeling life someone is cutting my arm open!" I holler, trying to make myself heard over the sudden burst of thunder. Thunder, needles, and wasps! Today was so not my day!

"Aren't you being just a little over dramatic?" Raph muttered sarcastically.

"What! No! I'm telling you, needles are evil! Everyone says they help and make you better, but they don't! One day, needles will come back and haunt us, torture us! And they'll—ow!" I gasp in surprise.

"See. You feel nothing." Donnie smirked, putting the bandage on where he _rudely_ stuck the needle in my arm.

"Not cool, D. Not cool." I say, shaming him with my fingers. Weirdly, I felt different…I felt…normal…My headache was gone right when he stuck the needle in. What's with that? Today was just full of surprises.

I see Donnie carefully dropping the blood sample he collected from me on a rectangle under the microscope. Taking a quick glance at the microscope parts drawing, I realize it was called the Stage. Hm…maybe I could surprise Donnie with that.

"Donnie, I know you're putting my blood sample on the Stage of the microscope." I say, proud of myself.

"And I know that you looked at my drawing to know that in order to impress me." Donnie responded, without looking back.

_Huh…how…why…what?_ I sit there, confused out of my mind, mouth agape.

"And I know that because I quizzed you a few days ago and you had no idea what the answer was." Donnie stated.

"Donnie…?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah?" He acknowledged while adjusting the light of the microscope.

"Are you a psychic?"

"Nope."

I open my mouth to speak one more question.

"And yes, I am sure."

"How do you do that? You are a psychic! I knew it! Wait until-" I begin, but I feel a strong hand go over my mouth, muffling my accusations.

"Thanks Raph." Don muttered, peering fiercely into the eye piece. I wasn't even going to brag on how I knew that name too…

We sat there in a few seconds of silence, Raph never trusting me enough to remove his hand. I would bite it, but I'm pretty happy today without a broken nose, thank you very much.

"What? This…this doesn't make sense." Donnie stammered, looking into the eyepiece of the microscope once more.

Raph removed his hand from my mouth-thank gosh- and rushed to where my brothers were. Suddenly feeling very lonely in my chair, I go up to them to see what Donnie was fussing about.

"Don? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The cells…the-there isn't anything wrong with them." He stuttered. Raph, Leo, and I share perplexed glances, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Uh…boo…" I tried, and Donnie gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean…yay…" I tried again, and this time Donnie face-palmed. _Well I'm sorry, which is it? Bad news or good news? Make up your mind!_

"You guys don't get it. The wasp sting Mikey, and its stinger has poison." Donnie started. For a second, my breath hitched. If he asked about the stinger and found out I didn't tell him anything, I would be dead meat. Which I didn't get, who cares what happened to the stinger anyways? Then again, Donnie cares about everything. Like the one time I was about to throw out three week peanut butter and he said there may be some chemicals in there that could help him. Yep…that's my brother.

_Ah! Mikey! Pay attention to what the scientist of this family has to say! This is why the guys have to make sure you pay attention on missions! _I scold myself, forcing my attention back on his _boring_ explanation.

"If his cells are the same, that means the poison is gone. Disappeared. But we saw the stinger go into Mikey, so we know the poison must be somewhere, we just don't know where!" Donnie said, rubbing his temples.

"Who cares where the poison went? As long as if it's not in Mikey, who cares?" Raph disagreed.

"Stop being so closed minded about this Raphael! The poison has to be somewhere in Mikey, it just doesn't disappear from the body!" Don proclaimed.

"Wait…what if Raph is right? What if there was no poison? Or it doesn't take place in us, since were mutants and our cells are different?" I ask, proud that I remembered that bit that Donnie told me one day.

I see a confused glance at me from Raph, and he leans in and whispers at me "What poster did you read that on?"

"I don't need posters to tell me that, I have a brain to do that for me!" I smile.

"You? A brain? That's like Donnie not owning a book." Raph states.

"Will you guys be quiet!" Leo hushed, and we all looked back at Donnie, who was looking at us with impatient eyes.

Taking a deep, dramatic breath, he continued. "I don't know…I'm going to have to keep a constant watch on it. For now Mikey, I need you to rest."

"Rest! Why! I'm not sick! You found nothing wrong with me! Why would I need to rest?" I argue. I was not ready to face the extreme and difficult task called sleep, it carried such a burden of boredom!

"Because, it's been a long day for all of us, and no matter what I see in your cells, you got stung. In fact, the guys are going to go to sleep too." Don replied.

"Wait…what? Since when do I take orders from you?" Raph protested., with Leo nodding his head.

"Since I have a needle and a scalpel right in back of me that I can use any second." Donnie retorted calmly, but there was a scary look in his eyes.

We all looked at each other and shuffle a few steps back.

"You know what? All of a sudden I'm feeling tired! Boy, what a day! Bye!" Leo stated nervously, and dashed off.

Donnie looked at me, I looked to Raph, and Raph looked to Donnie. "Uh…what he said!" Raph said quickly, andran to his room, muttering _those words _again.

Donnie and I stood there in uncomfortable silence, and I saw his fingers moving to the needle, and slowly grasping it.

"Woah, woah, woah! Put. The. Needle. Down. I'm going now! Just make sure to get some rest soon too." I tell him, and run off, knowing he won't hesitate to use that needle on me if I stood there any longer. While my brother may seem cool, calm, and collected on the outside, sometimes I think there is a crazy psychopath hidden in him.

Shutting the door behind me, I quietly make my way to my bed. I didn't even have to think of the steps to navigating the way from my door to the bed, my mess was clean to me, the scattered toys, comics, and foods were like arrows pointing me towards the right direction.

As soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow, I felt the unknown urge to sleep, as if it came out of nowhere. Like something was calling me to sleep, pulling me into it. I didn't even had time to think about the day's events before my mind drifted off to sleep's own little wonderland.

_It was a normal day. Leo was meditating quietly in his room, a slight burning smell coming from his candles hanging in the air. Raph was punching up his poor dummy, we would have to go to the junkyard looking for a new one in three days tops, poor dummy. He had such a long life to live. As always, Don was cooped up in his 'Bat Cave' or otherwise known as his lab. Who knows what he was doing, one day it was retro-mutagen, the other it was trying to build a new weapon for the Shellraiser. It was always something new with him. And me, I was being boss at this new racing game I bought. The crowds from the video were cheering my name, and somehow that motivated me to do even better. Maybe it's because that people from the virtual world that don't even know me were cheering me and my awesomeness on. I'm just awesome like that. The checkered finish line seemed to be calling my name, and I pressed the acceleration button on the controller with so much force, I wouldn't be surprised if it broke._

_In 3…2…1! The Mikester wins! I thought to myself as I crossed the finish line, with the Japanese crowds cheering my car's name on._

_But then suddenly, my dream morphed into something new, something dark. It was something totally different than what I was experiencing before. And I wasn't even a part of this dream, it was as if I was watching a movie. _

_Darkness was in every corner, and the world was one huge rectangle. It felt peculiar, even though I wasn't in this darkness, I could feel the uneasiness in the air, hear the silence swarm around me. Taunting me. Warning me._

_The darkness stayed the way it was for a few seconds, but I never relaxed. Something was going to happen, something bad. I could feel it. And all I could do is watch, I couldn't move. I couldn't even see myself. It was a dream I have never experienced in my life, and a dream that is impossible to explain. I wasn't there, but I felt things, I felt myself, even if I couldn't see myself._

_Suddenly, a face, half black, half brown starting to slowly form. It had two long antennae hanging off its head, slightly curving at the top, twitching ever so slightly. Green, neon eyes shone through the darkness, bringing the silence, the darkness, and my attention on itself. Its mouth did not move, but I heard its voice. It was a piercing whisper, soft yet firm, and it rung through my ears._

_"Come to me. You belong to me. You are mine."_

**And yes! I'm done! I don't know why, but this chapter was so hard for me! I knew what I want, but I couldn't get it written the way I wanted it to. Oh, and me and LadyCelestia actually worked together to pick the wasp's name! I loved your suggestions, but then she suggested I should pick a Japanese name, and I actually loved the idea. So without further ado, the wasp's name is: Akuhei! Which means abuse and menacing. I don't think the name is a big deal for you guys, but I spent DAYS thinking for the perfect name! But there were a few names that I really like that came from you guys. Look below to see if one of your names made it to the finals before I picked!**

**KamiKaze-WildChild13**

**Tobuscus- MelissaYoshi**

**WaspWorth- PhGim.7 (Hahaha, I couldn't resist! I'm sorry, just, xd.)**

**Venom- LadyCelestia**

**Yakunan- Me! ;)**

**See ya! ;)**


	4. Good morning?

***Hides behind sofa* So…hi everyone…Long time no see. Heh. Yeah…just…sorry for the wait. Oh, just to let you know, a personal incident occurred last night, and I'm not sure how this will affect my writing schedule. So yeah, just look out for the random updates I guess. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Mikey's POV**

The blanket of darkness dissipates slowly into the air, and a soft illumination of foggy white takes it place. A calm feeling of relaxation fills in the gaps where the light cannot reach. A quietness spreads across the area. It is a whole new atmosphere from what I had just witnessed a few seconds ago.

_What was that? What did I see?_

Those questions did not last for long, because suddenly I felt more grounded to the world. It all happened so quick and out of nowhere. I felt a cool, solid object lying beneath my skin, and walls, the roof, and finally the whole room came into view. It takes me less than a split-second to think back on what I was doing, and then I recall I fell asleep. It's funny how such a complicated process happened so quickly.

_It was a dream, dummy._ I tell myself, stating the obvious conclusion my brain came to. _Pretty weird dream, though. Where did that come from?_

I think back, trying to find a reason why I would have dreamt something like that. I'm no Donatello, but dreams such as those don't come out of nowhere, right? Or maybe I was just watching too many movies where any little thing that happens to you can mean something different and amazing. Either way, memories form in my mind, coming one by one, as if they were waiting in line for their turn to make themselves known.

_We went investigating any clues that related to the storm, knowing it was weird for it to come out of nowhere, and that it came where we- out of everyone in this world- lived. We went to the warehouse, and fought Kraang. And then-_

It takes my mind a split second to actually allow myself to replay the next memory, accepting the horrible truth of it all.

_And then we saw a wasp. Another one. It was huge, and it fought us. It stung me, and we all rushed home. _

I'm glad I had stated that so bluntly and quickly, I really didn't want to recall the details of it all. Now was when the less important events stated themselves in a few words rather than sentences.

_I came home with a pounding headache, Don gave me a needle-which was really rude!- and then a few seconds later, the headache miraculously disappeared, but I didn't tell anyone, knowing it meant nothing. And I was right! Then Don became like, a total psychic for a minute. Oh yeah, and he threatened me with a scalpel and a needle. Fun times…_

I wonder why I am focusing on even all the unimportant details, but I brush it off. It lightens up recalling past events, plus, can I help it if I have an amazing memory? I think not! My mind wanders back to what I was doing before.

_So I went to bed, and I suddenly felt tired out of nowhere. As if someone had cast a sleeping spell on me or something. I fell asleep, and then that…wasp thing…came into my dreams._

I finish reciting , in a straight forward fashion. There was no need to add much more detail, I'm pretty sure I covered everything I needed too. I sit there, mind strangely quiet, until I put the two and two together, nearly jumping at the conclusion I came to.

_We had an encounter of the wasp. I had a dream about the wasp._ I give a small sigh, slightly disappointed on how long it took me to figure that. _Come on Mikey, you're smarter than that! Get your head in the game!_

But just because I saw that wasp-and I still have no idea how that thing is here, but Don will figure that out- why does that mean I dream it? Was I scared? Well duh! Yeah I was! I mean, I got stung by a oversized wasp mutant, but I wouldn't call this exactly a nightmare. I felt strangely calm when I woke up, unlike other times where I get those horrid dreams. So it wasn't exactly a nightmare.

Or maybe my brain was just recalling what it saw, showing what I saw because I couldn't get it out of my head. Maybe it was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep. Donnie says that happens sometimes, could this possibly be one the cases?

But that doesn't explain why the thing was talking, or why it said "Come to me." Or something creepy like that. Hm…Maybe it's just one of those crazy, unexplainable things that happen in dreams, but could never happen in reality. Like the dream where I fought a man eating pizza that turned everyone into zombies. It felt so real, like it actually happened. Just like the dream I just had did.

Why does it even matter, finding out why this dream happened? Why am I acting so different, I never think like this in dreams I had in the past, so why now?

_Does it even matter, why I dreamt about the wasp? Who cares?_ I ask myself. Of course it doesn't matter! It was a _dream._ Nothing more. I must still be a bit shaken up from yesterday, that's all. Yeah, that must be it. Problem solved. I'm done thinking about this. I imagine a tiny replica of the wasp, and then a hand, throwing it somewhere where I could not fantasize. _There. Out of sight, out of mind._ I tell myself, ignoring the small nagging feeling hidden in the corner of my brain.

_There. Now that we got that out of the way..._I don't complete my thought process, knowing what my mind was set on. Food! I mean, I must have been lying here a whole ten minutes while being _awake_ and I _still_ haven't eaten any breakfast! I just don't know how I managed...

Rising up from my lying position, I feel something sharp jab the side of my arm. "Ow! What the..." I mumble, falling back into place. As a landed, a shocking pain went up my spine. "What the shell? What's wrong with you bed? Why are you hurting me?" I whine, as if I were five years old again.

I prop myself up on one elbow, and a dull pain coming from my funny bone erupted. "Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow!_" I say quickly, as I take my elbow off from the bed and cradle it in my other arm. "Why does today hate me?" I moan.

_Wait...wasn't my elbow the only thing holding me up..._I think, before I feel myself crash down, landing face-first.

**"Ow!" **I exclaim, anger directed at the inanimate objects that caused my misery shining bright. "You stupid thing!" I shout at my elbow while glaring daggers at it, but didn't move, scared of the outcome.

"Since when does a stupid bed hurt so much? If this is because I don't clean you, well...well...well then you have to let go of that petty grudge!" I yell, exasperated at my luck. I continue complaining, working out all my frustration. I had to get out of this room, it was obviously bad luck.

First, I carefully observe what is in front of me, and in back of me, I take note of every toy, every food crumb, every comic I would have to avoid. Nodding in satisfaction, I turn my head to the right, carefully taking in everything that laid next to me, when my eyes caught a unfamiliar wooden bar, that stretched up high. Frowning in confusion, I follow the wooden bar, and see that it stretches far off, all the way to the wall, but is not that tall in length. Trailing it up it where the wood ended, I saw a white, stained mattress, and a blanket with some of my favorite television show characters imprinted on it. It oddly looked like...my bed...

"What the..." I say, and look back to where I am laying on. A light blue rug scattered with your everyday trash met my gaze, and I jumped up with surprise, all pain from my earlier two minute fiasco forgotten.

"How did I-" I start, but immediately stop, noticing my limited edition Action-Kick Unicorn Man sprawled out on the floor, chest taped from when Raph had stabbed it with his Sai. "Hm...wait a minute! You were the one that hurt my arm at the beginning of all this, weren't you! You were the start of the list of events of my crummy morning! I bet you're behind this! You out me on the floor and set up all the traps so I can hurt myself! Why, Unicorn Man? _Why?"_ I accuse, glaring at my once beloved toy. He seemed to stare back, a sad look on his unblinking face.

"Don't give me that look Unicorn Man! Don't act all innocent!" I shout, crossing my hands, scowling. The Unicorn Man just stared back, the same melancholy expression painted on his features. Staring at me...wondering why I should accuse him of such things after all we've been through...

I felt myself shift from side to side, and my once unwavering glare threatened to fall. The more I stared at my precious Unicorn Man, the more guilt spread across my gut. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry Unicorn Man! Please forgive me! I was wrong, you would never do that to me! We're to close as friends to ever do something so mean to one another! I was wrong to suspect you! I'll do anything for your forgiveness, I'll play with you all day and even skip my 5'o clock snack! Yeah, I went there Unicorn man! _Miss my 5'o clock snack!_ Do you see how serious I am about this apology! Please forgive me! _Please!"_ I beg, head looking down, falling to my knees. Slowly, I lift my gaze up, and stare at my beloved toy again. It just looked at me, but its gaze was different, and I understood what he said. Moving my fingers to move his head, I mimic his voice.

_"Of course, Mikey! How can I ever stay mad at you?_"

Removing my hand from his head, and dropping the gruff accent, I smile. "Aw, thanks Unicorn Man!" I giggle, and rise up from my fallen position once more.

"I must have just fallen out of bed while I slept. I mean, I was right next to the bed when I woke up!" I told myself, and feel more relaxed now that I made sense of things. I didn't get why I was so paranoid and shaken up today.

_But it didn't matter. I was just having some bad morning luck, that's all! The day will get luckier, I'm sure of it! Plus, there's nothing a little breakfast pizza can't solve!_ _Mm, pizza! And plus, in six days-which is les than a week- Sensei would come home!_ I tell myself. Feeling for cheerful from my fantastic personal speech, I skip to the door, giving no notice of the mess surrounding me.

I also didn't give notice to the split-second, memorizing buzzing noise that rang in my ears.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Donnie's POV**

Despite my little brother telling me to make sure I got some rest, I stayed up the whole night long, researching, testing, and analyzing the blood sample I had gotten from him.

In all honesty, this bothered me much more than I showed. That was actually the reason I sent my brothers to bed, I had to study this blood sample more carefully, and I can't let them see how distressed I am about this. There's no need to get them worried, not without any proof that something harmful was going on.

But, harmful or not, this couldn't just be stored into one of my untouched thoughts in the file cabinet of my brain, this wasn't just _nothing._ He got shot by a _poisonous_ stinger, and you mean to tell me there is no actual_ poison_ found in his blood! And that all he got is a slight headache? It's ridiculous!

But no matter how unbelievable it sounded, all the researching, blood test, and experiments only got me a grocery list with the item "coffee", and a sleepless night. That wasn't much help in this situation. Not to mention the stupid storm, which kept distracting me from the task at hand. That storm bothered me, not just because of the noise or the weirdness, but something else. I just don't know what.

I tried checking up on Mikey last night, but it wasn't much help. He didn't have a fever, no rash, nothing seemed wrong with him except for the odd position he was sleeping in. Half of his body laid on the bed, while one arm and leg dangled from the edge. I wanted to go and move him, it seemed very uncomfortable, but I might have woken him, and he could question what I was doing in his room, and I wasn't really in the mood to either lie or explain at three in the morning. So I just let him be. However Mikey sleeps is none of my business, anyways.

Now, I was at the dining room table, sipping tasteless water, trying to ignore the accusing glares of Leo and Raph. They weren't stupid, they saw the bags lurking under my eyes, the yawns I tried to stifle but failed, that I wasn't drinking coffee, which only happened when we ran out. And he had at least four cups worth yesterday.

They look like they want to shout at me, tell me to go straight to bed, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with that. They see that too, because their mouths remain shut, but their eyes speak a clear message: _We are so going to talk about this sleep problem of your later._

My mind wanders to another subject of choice, and lands on the lighting. It's weird, how the power hasn't gone out yet. The storm still seemed as powerful as before, but the lighting has been unaffected since this morning. It went out at last night while I was working, but that happened hours ago. It would've happened again by now if it were still following its two hour pattern. Something was weird about that storm, Leo was right about that. If only I knew the exact reason which made it so interesting and peculiar.

Footsteps echo through the halls and into the kitchen, knocking me out of my thoughts. I focus back on reality, seeing Mikey prance into the room, a gleeful expression on his face. What's gotten him so pumped up? He looks as if someone gave him the most encouraging speech ever, which is odd considering he just got bit yesterday. Wouldn't he be at least a bit freaked out by that? And not to mention the storm...

The storm that hasn't thundered since yesterday. The storm that hasn't knocked the power out in hours. The storm that keeps finding its way into my thoughts.

I just don't understand why I can't stop thinking about it! There didn't seem it be anything important about it, but my brain kept including it in almost every thought I have!

Shaking my head in confusion and frustration, I take a glance at Mikey, who is now sitting next to Leo with a extra cheesy pizza with..._ garlic..._ being stuffed in his mouth, blood red sauce dripping down his chin. I shudder at the sight.

I realize I hadn't even see Mikey grab the pizza and sit down with us. Am I always like this? Totally unaware of my surroundings, away from the world? That might be a nuisance in some situations, but I couldn't help it if my mind was on over drive twenty-four seven.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. Did your princess kiss you only to leave you?" Leo smirked.

Mikey, Raph, and I looked at him with perplexed glances, and I could have sworn I heard a few crickets chirp in the silence that followed.

Leo's cheeks turned crimson as he tried to explain. "You know, he was sleeping for a long time, so he was like Sleeping Beauty. So a princess had to kiss him to wake him up, but since he looked so weird, she left..."

"Leo, don't. Please...just...don't." Raph sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but after letting it dangle for a few seconds, shut it back up, firmly closed, and continued sipping the herbal tea, staring at the table as of it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Probably deciding that arguing would just make his situation worse.

"So...anyways! It's officially six days, eleven hours, and fifty-two minutes since Sensei returns! How awesome is that?" Mikey exclaimed.

"You've been counting the minutes too?" Leo asked bewildered. "You're crazy!"

Mikey seemed to ponder what he said for a moment, and then gasped. "Oh, you're right! I should have been counting the seconds too! Someone get me a watch, and make it snappy! I need to hurry!"

I didn't stay to find out what happened next, I knew it would end up in a argument anyways. I had to study that blood sample, there had to be something I missed, or a clue on where the poison had gone.

Muttering a soft "Excuse me" I exited the kitchen and headed to my lab, but I don't think anyone noticed. They were disagreeing on who cares about how many seconds or something like that, even Leo. I think that shows how much this storm is getting to them. It's making the boredom so strong, that even Leo finds nothing better to do than join a petty argument. That has to stop soon, as silly as it sounds, boredom can be the downfall on this team, especially when _Leo_ is joining those silly fights.

But this storm won't distract me more than it has. There is another wasp somewhere, it lost its stinger, and it's not dead. It stung my little brother, but there is no poison to be found. Lots of things are confusing right now.

And I know I won't be able to rest, without answers.

**Akuhei's POV**

_The Coney Comet amusement park. The rusty sign hanging my two poles let's me know this has to be the place the guards were talking about. They could've done better. But, I can make it work. Plus, I only need to long enough for my plan to carry out. So not long, not every long at all._

_For now, I'll need somewhere small. Somewhere tight. Or else the strategy I have in mind won't succeed. And it has to. I need avenge my dead family. And I will. _

_Studying the place around me, I see a wooden rollercoaster the soars up into the night sky, a attraction that looks like a house of horrors, a small building filled with mirrors, a few food stands...No, none of those will do._

_Scanning the place even more intensely, off in the corner I spot a truck. Long but no wide, just as I needed. Flying towards the van to get a closer look, I see it belongs to two fellows named "Bebop" and "Rocksteady."_

_It doesn't matter who it belongs to though, it's perfect, it's abandoned. And it's mine._

_Wedging myself into the door of the creamy white van, I softly land on the floor and close my eyes. After what I achieved today, I need rest. Especially if I'm going to do the same thing tonight._

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Leo's POV**

"Now it's six days, two hours, thirty-six minutes, and nine seconds until Sensei comes home." Mikey babbled, and I grunted in annoyance. _Every two minutes._ I love him and all, but come on! Can he be any less annoying?

I rub my temples, trying to sooth my pounding headache, telling myself to think of anything but the dizziness, but my mind wouldn't let me. After listening to him all day, I'm just grateful my head hadn't exploded. The guys wouldn't be able to explain that to Sensei once he got home...

"Now it's six hours-" Mikey starts, and I inwardly groan, but at that moment Raph storms out of his room and interrupts, saving my life.

"We get it! You're excited! What do you want, a cookie? Just shut up already!" Raph exclaims.

"A cookie would actually be nice." Mikey mutters, a grin forming at the corners of his lip.

"What was that?" Raph angrily yelled. _Oh please, no. Don't fight, don't fight. You are not helping my headache right now Raphael!_ I silently plead.

"I said-" Mikey starts, but I abruptly stand up, taking control. "You know what guys? It's late we're bored, let's all relax and watch a movie. That sounds fun, right?"

Mikey's face lights up, forgetting about his and Raph's earlier fights-he has an attention span of a fly- and bounces up and down. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! We can watch an horror movie, or comedy, or action if Raph wants too! And we can have popcorn, and soda, ad stay up late since Master Splinter won't be here to tell us it's time to go to bed! Please Raph, please, please, please, _please?_

I give Raph a stern and threatening look, and thank the heavens when he sighs and plops himself on the sofa. "Oh what the hell? Why not? But it has to be action!"

"Yes! Is Donnie going to do it too?" Mikey questions, puppy dog eyes glowing.

"Is Donnie going to do what?" Don asks, walking out from his lab, looking even more tired than this morning. What has he been _doing_ all day?

I wanted to tell Donnie that we were going to do nothing, and send him to bed, it was obvious he didn't get any rest last night. But with "the _look"_ on Mikey's face, I couldn't just lie and send Don to go fly a kite.

"Were going to have...a movie night." I explain reluctantly, and an alarmed expression spreads its way on Donnie's face.

"Watch a movie? You do know movies require electricity, right? And there is a massive, dangerous storm right outside! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Don exclaimed.

"Would you rather hear them two fight all day, and Mikey count down every second of the day?" I challenge, gesturing to Raph and Mikey.

Donnie's tongue peaks out of his mouth, and he frowns in concentration. After a few seconds of which seems to be intense concentration, he gave a long sigh.

"I'll go make the popcorn."

Soon after, we were all huddled up in a pile, agreeing on an action movie for Raph's sake. I, for one, seriously did not want to hear him complain ever five seconds about how stupid another movie was.

And as we sat together, all enjoying a movie, I couldn't help but feel a sense of safety and warmth fill my veins. All unrelated thoughts drifted away, and I soon found myself gaping and commenting at all the extraordinary stunts and weapons.

Everything just felt so right at the moment.

I had no idea how wrong I was.


	5. Just a Dream

***Cue in the music In Summer from the movie Frozen* I will start, to actually get my updates on time, and publish when I really should in Summer! Some more words…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! *whispers* This is the part where you clap even though I was horrible.**

**Hi everyone, it is officially Summer! So that means, quicker updates! For real this time! Not like past times! So yay! So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter, and review for celebration, and my awesome two sentence song! *Cue in clapping again***

**Raph's POV**

Sometimes I wonder if Donnie understands the definition of sleep. For him, and others around you. Maybe I should explain it to him. Sleep, it means a living being is resting and gaining back energy; a state a being is, meaning for another person to _go away _and _let them be._ Because I swear, he does not understand what sleep means.

He proved that to me when I suddenly went from a world of clouds to a living room sofa. What was once a feeling as riding on air was now a feeling of my body shaking, not naturally, but by some force making it. I couldn't stop the small groan that escaped from my lips out to the open as the welcoming sleep left me.

"Uh…" I moan, blinking hard multiple times, seeing the blissful sleep would not come and visit me until tonight thinks to the unstopping shaking. As the fuzziness covering my vision disappears a little more each time I blink, my surroundings become more visible. My senses wake up a little more, once sounds filled the air.

"Raph! Raph, wake up. I need your help." A voice whispered.

"Can it wait?" I mumble, peeking an eye open, trying to glare at the figure standing before me.

"No, not really. Please, you can go back to sleep after." The voice murmured back.

"Ugh…" I grumble, blinking my eyes one last time, so now that everything in my view was in focus. Glancing up, I nearly jump out of my shell from surprise. Staring right down on me is Donnie, but he looks like a mess. The bags under his eyes are so large now, that if I were to put paperclips in them, they would stay there. His eyes were blood-shot, as if not only did he not sleep last night, he didn't dare blink either. The worst part was the splotches of blood that covered numerous parts of his body, such as fingers, arms, and even a splash on his check and forehead. He looked like he belonged in a horror movie, not someone in our lair trying to wake me up.

That hideous sight was enough to wake me up so much, that I could run a marathon. All thoughts and feelings of sleep were forgotten.

"Oh my gosh, Donnie! What happened to you? Are you alright?" I rushed worriedly, scanning his body for any injuries I might have missed when I first saw him. I felt our mother hen, Leo. Great, just great.

"_Sh!_" He shushed, gesturing to the sleeping forms of my other two brothers, not teasing me on how worried I sounded. "I'm fine, I'll explain in the lab. Just, come on. I need your help." He repeated, and taking no time to see if I went against his will, he made his way into the laboratory.

I roll my eyes and huff in annoyance, but nevertheless follow him. I don't think he would have given me a choice, anyways. And after the threatening with the scalpel and needle two nights ago, and the blood covering parts of his face, I don't really want to be forced by Don at the moment.

Rising from the sofa, careful not to make any noise that might wake my brothers, I follow my immediate younger brother's footsteps into his lab, and softly close the door behind me. Once I was sure the door was firmly in its place, muffling most sound I would make, I turn to Donnie.

"Alright, explain. What happened to you? Did you get hurt, did someone do this to you?" I ask angrily. It seemed something that I shouldn't assume first, but that's the first thing to came to my mind, and after being stalked and almost killed numerous of times, it wouldn't surprise me if it had happened. That, and my anger waiting to go out to someone once I see my brothers hurt caused me to think that way.

"What, no! I was working in my lab, with some of Mikey's blood work, and I got some spilled on me. And I haven't…really…gone to bed yet." Don explained quickly, as if there were more important matters to speak of than his own health.

"Oh." I state, cheeks burning up a bit. Maybe I jumped to conclusions a little too quickly. This a question occurred to me.

"Wait, why didn't you go to sleep, and what are you still doing with Mikey's blood?" I ask suspiciously, eye ridge raised, hands on hips.

"Oh…you see…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been examining Mikey's blood for the past few days, trying to find poison." Donnie started.

"Wait! I thought we were done with that! Are we seriously still focusing on the bite mark? Wouldn't Mikey transform already if there was poison, so what does it matter?" I interrupted. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong here, why haven't you just let it go?"

"Listen, I don't care if you don't think there is anything wrong with this situation. But, _I_ do. Poison does not just disappear, Raph! I really want to find out what might have happened to it. And if we find poison, we might find the wasp's DNA, find out where he came, and have so many of our answers solved. Okay, so maybe you don't care, but aren't you the least bit curious of where the wasp came from?" Donnie exclaimed, bursting. So much for keeping quiet.

"Alright, relax. Just don't exhaust yourself over this." I say, a little more gently. Out of all the guys, Don is most quiet. He won't tell if I'm a little worried about it. But, just for safety matters, I add, "Or I will _make_ you go to sleep, and that isn't going to be fun for either of us."

"Alright, fine." He agreed, smirking. It was nice, seeing his give a small smile, he'd been pretty serious throughout the morning. And that, mixed with the way he looked, was not a pretty picture.

"So, you said you needed my help. What's up?" I question, changing the subject.

Donnie's face turned grim again, and I wonder if I said something wrong, but then again, that's how he may look when he is extremely focused.

"Yeah, I need you to tell me some information. Leo already told me his part, when he said how it felt to be stung. But I need to know, how was your experience of being bit? How did you feel?" Don questioned.

Just recalling the memory of that awful memory racked shudders down my spine. I really didn't want to tell him, for two reasons. One, that experience was horrible and I wish to never even have to speak of it again. Two, because if I tell him, that would make me look weak. But the desperation and curiosity that seemed to float out of him and fill the air just couldn't let me lie.

"Well…it hurt. I'll be honest with you there. And I kept feeling myself twitch, and there was a horrible feeling in my gut, like a black hole was in there, ripping and tearing everything apart. A huge headache pounded in my head, and that's all I remember. The rest of just little snaps of me attacking you guys…" I finish off wearily. Attacking my brothers, when I'm suppose to do the one thing I'm good at, keeping them from danger. I still couldn't believe myself.

"That's all?" Donnie asked skeptically, his eyes burning into mines. He knew there was something else, something I was hiding from him. He wasn't stupid. "Anything about your arm, since you got bit there, feeling…off?" He asked. And that was an understatement. What I didn't understand was if he knew perfectly well what I was hiding, why wake me up to try to force it out of me? Well, whatever the reason, my perplexed look gave it away. There was no hiding it now. Donnie would have forced it out of me sooner or later anyways. Oddly, this was the easier way.

"Well…I guess. No, actually, for sure, yes. It…it was like my arm kept pulling me down, like it was trying to move on its own, betraying the rest of my body. Even though it was attached to me, it didn't feel like _my arm._ It felt like somebody was trying to control it." I don't even know if Donnie even understood what I was trying to say, but how do you say that a body part you have and used all your life suddenly didn't feel like it belonged to you, even though it was still yours? How are you suppose to explain that? But he nodded his head, and rapidly scribbled down in his notebook, as if I had informed him of a very important discovery.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, after a while.

"No reason, just curious." Don muttered, still writing in his book._ Are you kidding me? You made me say all that, making me sound weak, and you won't even give me a reason? You're joking, right?_

"You better tell me or-" I start, but stop midsentence when I see the murderous look in Donnie's eyes, with the blood, his or not, complimenting it.

"I said, I'm just curious." Donnie said slowly, speaking to me as if I were a child. Whatever I had questioned him must be a sore subject, and I regret ever asking him in the first place.

"Alright…well...I'm…going to…-" My mind rushed to think of a believable excuse. –"Go back to sleep." I finish quickly, and rush out of the room. A worked up, stressed out, and angry Donnie is not one I want to be with. Especially when I was the one causing his fury.

Heading back to the living room, I'm met by an odd sight. My youngest brother, sleeping on the floor, right next to the sofa.

An odd feeling spreads throughout me, but quickly vanishes, and I take it for nothing. That must not be comfortable, and I'm really not in the mood to hear a complaining Mikey, whining about how sore he is, when he wakes up.

"Ugh, Mikey. Don't you know how to properly sleep?" I mumble to myself, kneeling in front of my youngest brother. Grabbing his shoulders, I half-heartedly shake his shoulders and repeat his name multiple times, waiting for him to stir, because there is no way I am carrying him on the sofa. Sure, the kid might be small, but do you see how much he eats? He weighs a lot more than he looks.

Now that the heat and worry from the past moment is over, I realize just how secretly tired my body was and is, and that I don't even have any idea what time it is. But it had to be early, that's for sure, because just now had the soft streamers of light start to float in the room, giving it a ghastly glow.

Snapping from my thoughts, I noticed that Mikey was still sound asleep, despite the protests I made. That's it, I didn't have all day.

"Michelangelo! Wake up!" I yelled, and smirked at his success when his younger brother bounced up, a startled expression written all over his facial features.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Mikey gasped, an animalistic look in his eye.

"Took you long enough." I muttered, trying to keep a serious look, but I was sure the look in my eyes gave it all away.

Suddenly, a voice came from the right side of me. "You know you didn't have to wake both of us up! Especially at six in the morning." Leo's voice called through. Oh, right, I forgot Leo was sleeping in here. Not that, that would have made a difference anyways.

"Sorry Leo." I shrugged, but it was obvious I didn't mean any word of my apology.

Suddenly, a yell from Mikey caught my attention. "Are you serious, Raph! I could have gotten hurt, especially since you put me on the floor! Gosh, next time you do that, be a little more careful, won't you! You idiot. "

His outburst had caught me by surprise. "Geesh, relax, you're fine. And just for you to know, I did not put you on the floor, I found you like that! So think before you open your big mouth!" I snap, glaring. I don't know why he woke up in such a bad mood, but I know you do not accuse me of doing something I never did, especially when saying it may be the cause of why you get hurt. That has been one of my biggest pet peeve.

"Whatever." Mikey angrily muttered, and stormed out of the living room, heading to the kitchen. _Of course that's where he would go._ I think, with sudden distaste for my youngest brother.

A quiet fills the room for a few seconds, until a voice breaks the silence.

"So…does anyone know what that was about?" Donnie asked hesitantly, and for the first time, I realize he was standing in front of his lab door. He must have come out, trying to find out what the sudden commotion was about.

"I don't know. Ask him." I snap, gesturing to the kitchen door.

Well great, look who got me in such a bad mood today? And so early in the morning too. It's going to be a _fun _day for everyone…

**Mikey's POV**

Now that I'm alone in the kitchen, the smell of sugar from my cereal clearing up my brain, allowing me to focus more, letting me dwell on past events. In all honesty, I don't know why I burst out like that. I wasn't mad, not really. Since I woke up, I felt a scream lodged in my throat, and it was uncontainable, I had to let it out, anyway I could. Something was bothering me, something still is. It's like a buzzing in my ear, and before, a fuzzy headache. But I think what really tipped me over the edge was that it was there again. The wasp. I saw it. It was the same exact dream, instead it said different words.

_You're slowly becoming mine._

The words echoed through my brain, never leaving my consciousness. I don't understand what's wrong, or what I'm so paranoid about, I'm just freaked out, but it's driving me crazy.

My brothers are obviously going to ask me what's wrong, and what am I suppose to say? Oh, I heard some buzzing and had a dream, so I totally flipped out and screamed at Raph, no biggie.

No, I can't. But I can't focus on what I'm suppose to do with the raspy voice winning my mind's attention. I'm not as big of an idiot as the guys think I am, if this happens one more time, I'm obviously going to see Donnie. I don't care if the dream means nothing, I least need something for the pounding headache I got this morning. But what could he even do, if it happens again and I go see him? He's an engineer, and even though he doesn't like to admit it, a talented doctor too. But a psychologist that deals with dreams...eh, not so much.

Am I being ridiculous, paranoid, worried for nothing? It's just a dream. Though, I can't shake the words. And unlike Raph, when I need help, I get help. I mean, what comes first, your safety and or toughness? That's something Raph cannot understand, unlike me. So better safe than sorry.

_You are slowly becoming mine._

The word rings through me ears once more. I grab my head, biting my lip to stop me from screaming _Shut up._

The words won't leave me alone. The buzzing in my ears has been going on, and still is. The pounding headache threatens to burst through my forehead.

Yet, it's all just a dream.

**Akuhei's POV**

_No, I cannot let him tell the others. Not ready, it isn't time for that stage of the plan yet. He still isn't mine to fully control, and until then, nothing else can happen. I'll have to stop him the only way I can. Shame to, I really wanted to use that later. Oh well, sometimes things take a turn. What must be done must be done._

_At least today he was easier to control than yesterday. I caught him off guard, he was distracted with fun, a movie as they call it, so when he fell asleep, it was easier to surprise him and send fear in him. I have to thank his brother, the blue one, for making the movie event, but that won't save him for even a second. Nothing will save any of them. Because nothing saved the four companions I had left._

_Maybe I should leave him alone for a while, so the others don't suspect too much. Or maybe I will have a little fun with this stage of the plan, make a little game out of a task. We'll see how it all plays out._

_But for now, that game is actually starting to sound very fun._

**Yeah, I know, not much action. But just bear with me until future chapters, I promise it will get better! So, how was this chapter? What do you think Akuhei's plan is? What did you like or dislike? Review whatever you want, except flames, in the rectangle below! Love ya all! (You know what I mean by that, don't have THAT mind!) See ya! ;)**


	6. Fun Little Games

**Hi everyone! Special thanks to Athese, Yukio87, PhGim.7, MelissaYoshi21, Crystal Violeta, Sparkling-nexis137, and last, but never least, Guest! Thanks to those who have reviewed once or twice, read, favorite, or followed this story! **

**And finally, a great thanks to MonaLisaTMNT, who helps me make sure the idea and plot is good enough, and who gave me the idea for this story! Yet, doesn't know the surprises I have planned, xd. Make sure to check out het stories, they are great!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Mikey's POV**

_I'm not in the same place as I have been in the past two days. Instead of a consuming darkness, it actually looks like a petite, square room. The walls seem to flicker, turning black, white, black, white, hypnotizing me with every movement. The floor was a circle, and I could have sworn it was slowly rotating under my feet. The same went for the roof. There were no windows, and this time, instead of seeing myself, I actually felt like I was the body experiencing this undergo. The only problem was, that I wasn't in control of my movements. It was as someone had glued me to the ground, making me dizzy as the floor seemed to rotate._

_Suddenly, a buzzing voice captured my attention. The voice didn't belong to a body, it seemed to form out of the air. But I would've recognized that voice anywhere. The three simple words it said brought fear through my bones, shocking me, leaving me unable to move even if I could have._

_"You cannot escape." _

I gasp with a start, snapping my head up. My breath comes out in wheezes, and my head and hands are steaming and wet from the sweat pouring down. I try to get the buzzing noise in my ears to subside, but fail. It seems that after every nightmare, I wake up in a worse condition.

The world seems blurry for a moment, as it always does when I first awaken, but then it immediately comes into focus. Looking up, I see a Space Heroes pinball machine, blinking blue and white. It reminds me of the walls in the horrific nightmare, the walls flickering colors, but I try to push that thought away. Behind the pinball machine was the stairs that leaded into the subway tunnels, eventually leading to the surface. Apparently, I had somehow fell asleep on the floor in front of the entertaining machine. At least, I thought I did, until a sudden thought hit me like a bag of bricks.

_I was in the kitchen. Not here._

I feel myself freeze under that realization. "I was in the kitchen." I repeat to myself, and that makes the situation all the more real.

_Okay, calm down Mikey, don't get worked up for something as silly as this. You could have been sleep walking. Yeah, that's it, I was sleep walking! Duh!_ I tell myself, and I feel my shoulders become less tense and my breathing become more even, until I remembered falling asleep equaled my nightmare, and the words come back too me, like they always do after every terror.

_You cannot escape._

And right then and there, I knew I couldn't handle this, I had to tell Donnie. Three nightmares revolving around the same thing in a row? That's no coincidence, and that is nothing to hide. Maybe it's because in most situations, I'm able to open up my fears easily, or maybe the worry is driving me, or perhaps both, but without hesitation, I find myself marching to his lab, where I would probably find him. But, not before my eyes glanced at the clock, which stated 7:30 a.m.

My pacing slows down as I process the time. Wait a minute, I was up before that! I woke up and heard Leo say in was six in the morning, screamed at Raph, and the last thing I was doing was eating cereal...so how and when did I fall asleep? Because I swear to the lords of pizza, I do not remember even shutting my eyes longer than a blink, and after my little episode, I wasn't tired at all. So is my memory telling me I randomly drifted off to sleep with no reason or need? I quickened my pace to my brother's lab.

I didn't know if it was just me, but the distance to Donnie's lab seemed farther than ever, I felt like I would usually be there by now. It was like I was watching through quicksand, and I was..._not able to escape._

"Ah! Shut up!" I exclaim, bursting. The stupid voice just wouldn't leave me alone! It was like the voice was real, looking for ever opportunity to make itself reminded.

"Er...Mikey? You alright?" I quickly glace upward, realizing I was glaring at the floor, for the thing I was meant to be staring daggers at was nonexistent. Meeting my sight I was my oldest brother, Leonardo.

"Oh...hi Leo." I try to say casually, but it comes out sounding more like a question rather than a firm reply.

"Who are you talking too?" Leo asks, attempting to sound curious, but concern shines through his voice. At least I'm not the only one who stinks at acting casual.

_Excuse, excuse, I need an excuse!_

"Um...to...Kevin. Yeah...Kevin...Kevin the Potato. He lives in my head...and talks to me..."

_A potato? Named Kevin Are you serious?!_ My mind barks at me.

_Well what did you want me to say? A buzzing voice with no name that says the same three words over and over again, scaring the living daylights out of me for nothing?_ I shout back to myself. Yep, I'm having an argument with my own mind. Definitely going crazy.

_I don't know! Something a little more believable!_ The rude side of my thoughts snaps, and this fight would have continued for ages if Leo hadn't interrupted and pointed out that he was there.

"Mikey? You might want to see Donnie and ask him to check your head a couple of times. Just to make sure you didn't fall on it too many times." Leo recommended, his voice lacking any sound of joking. Wow, do I really sound that crazy? My mind immediately answered: _Yes._ I wasn't denying it.

"Oh, I was just going to see him. I'll ask him while I'm there." I say, giving the best smile I could. By the expression written on Leo's face, it didn't work very well.

"Wait! Why are you seeing Donnie? Are you hurt?" My personal mother hen asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Dude, relax! I'm just going to check on what he's doing, entertain myself! Geesh, loosen up, it's not like I got ambushed every time I go to see my brother." I ramble, but stop myself there. I cross my fingers, praying to whoever is listening for Leo not to get anymore suspicious than he is.

For a split-second, I wonder what the big deal is about telling Leo what was wrong with me is, he is my big brother and I could trust him after all, but something in my mind snaps at me, as if I just said something terribly wrong. I knew that I shouldn't have been frightened at the sudden bark, I mean, it's my mind after all, but it didn't seem like a thought that had come from my brain. It sounded as if it had suddenly been shoved in my mind, not like it was originally mine. _He can't know, that's bad! Keep it to yourself, you idiot!_ I didn't dare question why.

Leo gives me one last worried stared before he heads off in the other direction. "Alright, but seriously, if anything is wrong tell Donnie. Oh, and try not to break anything. Or mix anything. Or add anything. Or-"

"Yeah, yeah, leave his experiments alone. Gotcha." I reply, and continue on to Donnie's lab, hopefully with no interruptions this time.

Once again, my trip is slow, but this time it feels like the gravity is pulling me down, trying to force me to the center of the Earth. _You cannot escape._

No! There it is again! The blasted voice! I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from yelling once more and drawing any attention to myself.

_Okay, listen here you stupid voice. You are literally driving me crazy, like, you are making me seem like a psychopath. And I don't know why you keep coming out, or what all this means, but I have something to tell you. And this is the last time I'm saying it, so you better listen clearly. Leave. Me. Alone. Or I will get rid of you myself._

Right after I threatened the voice in my head, I knew it was an idle threat. I mean, I've been trying to eliminate and get rid of the voice ever since nightmare number one, and look where that got me? Nowhere. What makes me think I could top it now?

As if the voice were actually real and had emotions, such as anger, and sensed that I could not carry on with my threat, it knocked me on the floor, like it was controlling gravity. I only have time to give a half-yelp before I crash on the floor, a thump erupting from where my body and floor had contacted. Fiery pain immediately burned my body, and for some odd reason, especially my stomach.

I try to get up, I have to see Donnie, I have to go ask him why this is happening and if he could help me, but I'm stuck on the ground. Like someone is lying on me, holding me down as if I were their prisoner. My heart race quickens as I desperately try to move my arms and legs, but I am trapped. I open my mouth and try to call out, but no sound comes out. It feels like my body is being possessed, and I am trying to fight it for possession of my own self again.

A buzzing forms in my brain again, and I know what it was going to say: _You cannot escape._ At, least, I thought it was. But, I was wrong.

_You think you can eliminate me? I will always be here, and nothing can get rid of me. You belong to me._

My heart skips a beat, and now beads of sweat pour down my forehead, and spill into my eyes and rush over my body. I am actually drowning in my own sweat. But, my mind pays no attention to that, because_ it talked to me. _It didn't repeat the same words it always did, it actually responded to me as if we were actually having a conversation. And for the first time ever, it said something new while I was awake. Not while I was asleep.

I panicked. I jerked left and right, tried to scream so loud that if I actually could make sound it would rip apart my own vocal cords. The horrified feeling swallowed me up, like a black hole ripping apart my insides.

And the last thing I remembered happening was myself thinking: _It talked to me_. And then everything went black.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I don't recall being moved to the lab, or ever waking up, or my ears and vision adjusting to the sounds and sights, but I do remember the frantic voices that called for me.

"Mikey what happened?" Leo questioned worriedly.

"Why didn't you answer us? Why did you pass out?" Raph asked.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Donnie inquired.

Eventually, all the questions that followed merged into one. _Why, why, why?_ I honestly did not know. I wasn't focusing on what happened before I passed out, or how I felt, or why I didn't see or answer my brothers. There were many questions that needed to know _why,_ but at this moment, there was only one that mattered.

_Why did the voice talk to me?_

Instead of answering my brothers' many questions, I muttered.

"He talked to me."

The room went silence, Leo's, Donnie's, and Raph's focus concentrated on me.

"He...talked to you? Who talked to you?" Donnie said, probably relieved that I had said something after...after however long I passed out. But that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered other than the fact that he _talked to me._

"He talked to me." I mumbled again, as if my voice and mind were a broken soundtrack, repeating the same thing. Yet, I couldn't get over it, couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he-

"He talked to me." I said a little more louder, and after saying that for the last time, my shoulders started trembling, my hands shaking. I was scared, no, scratch that, I was downright terrified. And I didn't know why this was affecting me so greatly, and at the moment I didn't care. I feel my brothers instantly wrap their arms around me, but I pay no notice to it.

_Because he talked me._ And not only did he talk to me. He talked to me,_ while I was awake._

**Akuhei's POV**

_I feel myself burst out in laughter, grinning in a way I haven't since my companions had passed away. That was fun, oh so much fun. What a delightful little game!_

_Part of me saddens, I know I won't be able to do this again, tomorrow is the last day before he is completely mine, but it will all be worth it. One more day, and I will get what I need, and he will be with me. One more day is all it will take. And his brothers, oh his confused, sorry, brothers, they will be doomed. In the end, they all will._

_Sadly for them, the end is coming soon._

**If you care where the shell I've been the past three weeks, check the A/N for the Consequences of Change. Don't care? Well...review, I guess! I had a real fun time writing this chapter, even though I felt like it was lacking some detail, it was still really fun! But what do you readers think? Sorry for the wait guys, was this worth it? See ya! ;)**


End file.
